fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Azad
Pleasure seeker, free spirit, unabashed and generally unrepentant. All words which describe Azad perfectly. A free kossith mage and world-traveled adventurer, he's in it for the ride, no matter the destination. Background As a mage born into Qunari society, Azad's early life is hardly a pleasant tale. No parents that he knew of, no family to cling to, no home to think about, only chains, pain, humiliation and Arvaarad. In fact, the only thing Azad likes to think about from those days is his final battle as a saarebas and his subsequent escape with the aid of a friend, his very first. It was a battle on the island of Seheron, one of many Azad had already been forced to participate in. His entire unit, including his Arvaarad, had been killed by a group of Tevinter soldiers led by a magister of great power. Seeing the wounded saarebas as something that could possibly be used, the magister ordered Azad left alive and taken into custody where his wounds were treated by the magister's apprentice. The apprentice, a young woman named Catil Venthus, was skilled in Creation magic and a kind, compassionate soul. Removing the saarebas' chains, she freed Azad's sewn lips and healed them so that they showed no signs of scarring. Soon, the magister decided to return to Tevinter with his captured Qunari mage in hand. Upon returning, Azad became the magister's slave, but he was also made Catil's personal bodyguard. The two grew close, very close, before the magister's house came under attack by rival members of the Senate. The attacker's proved too numerous and overwhelmed their targets killing the magister and Catil before Azad could stop them. In his rage, Azad unleashed a powerful burst of telekinetic force, great enough to nearly level the mansion, and killed the assassins. Knowing that he would be blamed for the deaths, Azad fled into the night and tried not to look back. Eventually, he came to the country of Antiva and found a place full of freedom and little judgment. Here, he began settling into his new found freedom from everyone and everything and even took on a new name for himself, 'Azad'. Here he stayed for nearly a decade, training his powers in ways he never could before under the watchful eye of Arvaarad. He also trained himself in the arts of socialization, which proved trickier than it might have sounded, but he had plenty of fun along the way and discovered a love for something in particular... Sex. He loves it and he'll do it with just about anyone he takes a fancy to. Sadly, Azad's time in Antiva came to an abrupt halt when he was discovered to be a mage by one of his more obsessive sexual conquests. A full regiment of Templars showed up on at the kossith's home and very nearly killed him. It was thanks to his years of living in the wilderness that he was able to escape them, eventually making it to northern Ferelden. Since then, he's spent a lot of his time moving through Ferelden and the Free Marches, teaching and learning from fellow apostates he meets and developing ties with a whole assortment of individuals by several means, but mostly mercenary work. Recently, he has returned to Ferelden's capital where he keeps a small home for himself near the alienage. Always on the lookout for the next great adventure, Azad is hopeful that some fun might be coming his way before long. Appearance Big. That's usually the first thought of most people upon encountering Azad. From his large body frame to his somewhat pronounced muscles and his large, glistening horns, everything about the kossith is 'big', especially to the more civilized people of Thedas who aren't very used to seeing someone of his kind wondering around. His skin is dark, metallic grey and his hair is like flowing copper and especially bright in the sunlight. He has no particular hairstyle, instead just letting it fall as it wills, somewhat like a lion's mane. His eyes though, are the most entrancing things about him. They've been said to resemble twin pools of molten gold and they seem to almost glow when touched by dim light. Often times, once someone's looked into his eyes, they find it impossible to look away. The other most striking thing about him would be, of course, his horns. Long, thick, sleek, and curved, Azad keeps his horns oiled and beautiful, looking like long pieces of ebony. He's also very finicky about who touches them. During his days as a saarebas, the Qunari kept his horns cut and capped so as to keep them from growing. Upon his escape, he became somewhat obsessed with keeping his horns in perfect condition and out of the hands of those who might harm them; a somewhat unrealistic fear, of course. Also, unbeknownst to anyone save his closest confidants, Azad has a serious physical condition resulting from the abuse he suffered at the hands of his Qunari captors. The bone of his right leg was fractured and was allowed to heal in a strange manner. Visually speaking, nothing seems amiss, but after an extended period of walking or running, his leg will begin cramping. If he doesn't allow the leg time to rest, then the cramps will become severe pains, painful enough to drop the kossith to his knees for at least a couple of hours. Azad prefers loose, open robes. His usual outfit consists of a set of robes made of dark, supple leather. The robes have a high neckline covering half of the kossith's neck and feature no sleeves and are usually left wide open at the front, leaving his chest arms bare. Falling to his ankles, the lower half is separated on the right and left sides all the way up to Azad's waist. Naturally, he wears a pair of dark, satin pants underneath. He wears no gloves and his boots are made of simple, black leather. Aside from the aesthetic value of his clothing, Azad's robes are empowered so as to drastically increase his mana pools and increase his attack and defense capabilities while also boosting his elemental defenses. He also possesses a special signet ring on his left hand which increases the potency of his spells and his mana pool while protecting him from being flanked by generally increasing his awareness of his own surroundings. Personality Azad is a very free person... very free. He generally does whatever he feels like doing at the time. If he wants to get dirty with the whore from the Pearl, he'll do it. If he wanted to kill a certain troublesome guard captain, he'd do that, too. After years of being controlled and led around by an unusually cruel Arvaarad, Azad decided that the only way to be free was to act without artificial restraint, mostly meaning laws or societal ideals. Likewise, Azad would never presume to infringe on the freedoms of others without very good cause. However, he still has a moral center and the rational mindset common to his race. He always thinks before he acts and constantly strives to do the right thing in any situation. Again though, this feeds into his idea of freedom as he will always choose to do the morally right thing regardless of legal or social repercussions. His many years in captivity have served to create a very strong opinion within him concerning slavery and imprisonment. He hates the fact that slavery even exists and will kill a slaver on sight, no questions asked. If he sees slaves, he'll do everything in his power to free them. By extension, this means that Azad detests Tevinter despite their surviving magocracy. Similarly, Azad can't stand the thought of imprisonment. If he had to choose between life behind bars or death, he'd willingly hang himself. Coincidentally, this has also bred a strong compassionate streak concerning elves trapped in human lands. He despises the very idea of alienages and goes well out of his way to aid any seemingly trustworthy elf he encounters while holding the Dalish up as a prime example of freedom. During his travels through out Thedas, Azad has come into contact with Circle mages and Templars alike and he's decided he doesn't particularly care for either of them. On the one hand, Circle mages feel like 'prisoners' to the Chantry and its Templars, but they have no idea what being a prisoner means until they've had their mouths sewn shut and chains placed permanently around their bodies. The Templars though, are almost as bad as the Qunari Arvaarad in their treatment of Thedosian mages and should be firmly stomped out before they're allowed to reach that point. Abilities Azad is in love with Arcane magic. The way it is so closely connected to the central wells of the Fade gives its use an exhillerating feel. Capable of creating impressively powerful barriers and waves of telekinetic energy, he is a terror with this form of magic. His most feared ability is, of course, crushing prison; a massively powerful spell in its own right, Azad's knowledge of Arcane magic has allowed him to further increase the spell's destructive capabilities and its possible applications. Accenting his love of force is his love of freezing. There's nothing Azad likes better than to coat his enemies in ice and crush them into frozen bits with a Arcane spell. Forcemage Azad weilds thise forceful magic with an unusual ease. Whether its creating a crushing force of invisible energy or bending gravity to his whims, he's all good. Battlemage Following his more destructive urges, Azad has learned the arts of magical warfare and he likes them. Still keeping in line with his love of shattering his enemies, the kossith made sure to study ice-based war magic, too. Recent Events Relationships Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Category:Mage Category:Kossith Category:Rivain Category:Original